


Feelings Talk : Contentment

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, F/M, Feeling talks, M/M, Matt hates it but participates, Non-Sexual Age Play, lilly the bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Foggy and Matt have a 'Just Bros' night and talk about Matt's recent exploration of age play.Frank makes them dinner.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl
Series: The Family You Create Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Feelings Talk : Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explicit sexual age play- some talk but on-screen is non-sexual. Don't like Don't Read!

Don’t think that Foggy doesn’t appreciate that Matt is not only trying new things, but he is trying something that he enjoys for the pure idea that he MIGHT LIKE IT.

It is such a novel idea Foggy was a little afraid he was hiding something from Foggy again. When Matt started to feel more depressed or anxious he always did a little song of dance that required him to hide and pretend to be very happy for Foggy’s sake for about two days. Then it would come crashing down in one big reveal. So go ahead and blame Foggy for thinking Matt might be repeating the pattern with Frank and trying out this age play stuff.

Foggy gave it a month. Which is a lot, he usually broke around day one or the end of the first week if he was really trying. Feeling talks were important but Matt still goes nervous so he wanted to give him the chance to settle before pushing a talk. He figured tonight would be good, it was their night. Every couple of weeks Frank was banished from the apartment so that Matt and Foggy could have a night to themselves. Usually, it was a special movie night but sometimes they did other things. Like that one time, they went ghost hunting. Although the more Foggy thought about that he realized there was no way Matt was ever doing that again.

Foggy walked through the door after picking up some special chocolate to share with Matt. After that one story about Stick and vanilla ice cream, Foggy stayed away from that trap for bad memories on nights like this. The apartment smelled heavenly. Now he remembered that Frank had offered to cook them dinner tonight before heading out with his construction buddies. 

“Hi, Fogs!”, Matt gave a little wave with very green and blue fingers. Foggy did a double-take and realized that Matt was finger painting. Woah. He even looked happy at being all messy. Foggy looked at Frank to give him a look of congratulations on managing that. Frank gave a smug smile. It was a good thing Foggy kinda liked him.

Foggy still remembered when He, Matt and Candy were painting Mom and Dad’s front room. Matt got a few specks on his arms and in his hair and preceded to pout to the point where Mom made him stop working and come sit with her in the kitchen to ‘test taste’ cookies. At least he had saved some for them, but Ugh Murdock we get it your mom’s favorite.

“Okay Matty dinner is sitting on the stove, let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll leave you two for your ‘just bros’ night, Okay?” Frank walked towards Matt prepped with several wet paper towels.

Foggy had to smile at Matt holding his hands out for Frank to carefully wipe off the paint. He looked a little putout but started to smile when Frank kissed his now clean hands.

“There. All clean, even the nails.”

“Can you put it up on the cabinet so it dries and doesn’t get messy?” Foggy was gonna die. Matt was holding up the painting carefully on the clean corner towards Frank. It was cute.

“Yes, I can do that. Why don’t you get on the couch and I’ll bring you your plate.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, such love birds, such obedience. Matt hated to be told what to do but apparently, this was okay. He didn’t even pout. It was true love, Foggy was sure of it.

“Lilly?” Sometimes Matt’s puppy dog eyes were too much. He almost went to fetch the darn bunny himself.

“You want Lilly Matty?” Foggy could vomit. The punisher should not sound that sweet. The man was a semi-retired mass murder. Foggy made hast away from this sweet strange and oddly scarier then grumpy punisher moods to the kitchen to make his own plate. Matt nodded and started to maneuver the pillows into a prime position.

Frank grabbed Lilly and settled her into Matt’s arms, put Matt’s plate on the coffee table and shared a quick kiss before patting Foggy’s shoulder on the way out the door. When had Frank gotten touchy?

“See you two tomorrow!” The door closed softly and Matt snuggled into Foggy’s side.

Foggy relaxed into Matt and started up the movie, it was a classic avocado movie. Foggy made sure to hit all the inside jokes and Matt started doing impressions. The movie was over too soon but the laughter had settled into Foggy’s bones just enough for him to know it was a good night.

“Okay chocolate time!” Foggy clapped Matt on the shoulder and heaved himself off the couch to grab the chocolates. Matt put Lilly down on the couch and followed him. While Foggy started unwrapping the chocolates and Matt put the leftovers away.

They made their way back to the couch and Matt was doing his food trick.

“Rasberry puree with... corn syrup? Why? It's sweet enough.”

Foggy smiled and passed another chocolate his way, “This is from India? I don’t use taste that. I like the heat.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Of course you do… want some milk?”

“…yes please”

Foggy laughed and grabbed the carton and passed it to Matt who drank it straight in big gulps making Foggy laugh again.

Matt put the carton on the table and leaned back to pant lightly.

“Okay, I gotta ask.”

Matt still panting, rolled his eyes and a bit of his head followed before facing Foggy, “I have been waiting.”

Foggy took a second; he wanted Matt to know he supported him.

“You are really enjoying it, huh? I didn’t know at first if you would, you know playing.”

Matt smiled easily, “Yeah.”

Foggy waited. Matt didn’t look uncomfortable.

“When I first looked it up…It wasn’t what I thought it would be. I thought it was like I was a ‘kid’.”

Foggy gave a look and sighed purposefully, “Gonna have to explain that one buddy.”

Matt sighed back and made his thinking face, Foggy both loved and feared this face. It had won several arguments in court and in Nelson-Murdock home court.

“Not really a kid, just like how I feel about being a kid I guess. It’s like people don’t think I’m capable. Think I’m dumb or can’t make decisions or take care of myself… but it wasn’t like that.”

Ah, the feeling talks were paying off. Look at that, insight.

“What is it like for you?” Foggy let his knee nudge Matt’s.

“In some ways, it’s not really different. Things are just softer. Apparently, you don’t have to ‘play’ with others. Some people just do stuff like the treasure box or play pretend alone. Which is okay, just doesn’t always feel like the perfect fit for I think I am doing? But when Frank is there he… well, maybe it’s me. It’s like he can take care of things for me? “

“You don’t let anyone take care of you really.”

Matt shook his head, “I know you do, but you're Foggy.”

He paused before whispering, “Family”.

Awwww, Matty.

“Yep, you’re stuck with me for life bud.”

Matt did his cute head duck thing, where he tried to track Foggy’s face before turning towards his lap again. It always made Foggy smile.

Foggy waited again, letting his head rest against the side of the couch.

“It’s a nice break. Frank just makes me feel so wanted and it’s not like it’s a sexual thing. Not that we don’t- you know but this time is just special. He makes it easy. Rules, expectations… I thought I would get anxious but it doesn’t happen as bad. Even when I do get worried it’s okay. It’s not a bad thing when we are playing. I know it really never has to be but it’s like the part of my brain that tells me it’s bad is negated. It’s okay to tell Frank and just let him take care of it. There are no wrong words and if there is something wrong he’ll tell me what I’m supposed to do and it’s all okay.”

Matt had been holding Lilly tighter and tighter. Foggy grabbed Matt’s hand giving it a light squeeze. 

Matt tucked his chin to his chest, “You don’t think it’s wrong or disgusting or anything right?”

Foggy held tight to his hand now.

“No, never… I guess I’m checking to make sure you are comfortable. That Frank is treating your right. We’re brothers. We watch out for each other. If that means taking on the Punisher I have no qualms about it.”

Matt gave a breathy laugh and let his shoulder knock into Foggy’s chest.

Foggy pulled Matt back to him again slowly for a long hug, “I think I could sue anyone really. Prosecution is more of your thing but I’ll do the paperwork for yah. When it comes to fighting I’ll make the call to avengers, yeah?”

He was pleased he got Matt smiling again and even laughing. Frank was still in his good graces and Matt was happy. Foggy didn’t know what else he could wish for.

Wait no, a bigger apartment, Marci willing to marry in the spring, Candy to stop calling him to spoil shows for him.

Well, he guessed it wasn’t too bad still.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It is a little fic for me to organize my thoughts on how Matt might like this aspect and Frank and Matt's beginning development of play.  
> I'm on tumblr and discord if you ever wanna chat :)


End file.
